iAm the Girl Next Door
by SupahFreakyHyperSpaz
Summary: Sam is neglected for and by Carly. one-shot, SEDDIE! Song INSPIRED. PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happyy. Click it please, you know you want to, it's my favorite I've written I think... R&R! D


**I do not own iCarly, or my inspiration for this story, a.k.a. Girl Next Door by Saving Jane or any of the name brands I use!**

**I usually don't like the whole Carly as the bad guy, but it's the only way to pull this off.**

**A/N this is when they're older!**

**____________________________**

"And this year's homecoming queen is…" Principal Franklin paused for effect, "Carly Shay!"

The whole crowd at the auditorium for the homecoming dance rose to their feet and cheered in joy, except one person, one expecting young woman by the name of Sam Puckett.

"Sam, aren't you happy for Carly?" Freddie asked, seeing her sitting, not moving with a bored expression swept across her face.

"Yes, it's just that-" Sam was cut off by a crowd of students running past her to congratulate Carly. One of the kids went astray from the pack and knocked Sam right over, without even stopping for an apology, just quickly congratulating Carly.

Sam stood up and brushed herself off, denying how much she wanted to just run out of the auditorium.

"Sam."

"No Freddie, I'm fine, don't worry." Sam said trying to force a smile.

"Ok. Carly! Wait up!" Freddie ran after her, finally catching up and tackling her in a hug.

"Freddie!" Carly shrieked in excitement.

"I knew you'd get it!" Freddie smiled.

"Thank-" Carly was cut off by half–if not more- of the male population at Ridgeway huddling around her like ants on a cracker

Sam just stayed by the punchbowl wishing she were someone else, someone perfect, nice, beautiful, someone like Carly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the homecoming dance was finally over. Sam was just about to make her escape when a perfect best friend tapped her on the shoulder, "Hey! You comin' over tonight?!" She perkily asked, ignoring the fact that Sam was obviously in a rush to get out of there.

"Sorry, I um.. Can't you know, with the homecoming game coming up and all, and you being a cheerleader, I don't want to keep you from practicing"

"I miss you though! Ever since I started cheerleading we haven't been able to hang out as much! But that's a good point! Wouldn't want to disappoint the players! Or the people in the stands!"

"Yep like me, what would the game be without people like you dancing and stuff." Sam tried to say encouragingly and apparently Carly hadn't caught on. Sam didn't know if she wanted her to catch on or not, but she was getting annoyed.

"Ok I really better get going, see you at school tomorrow, and if not see you at the big game Friday." Sam said, walking off.

_Sometimes my __**best **__friend can be even more annoying than __**Fred-dork!**__ Carly has always been my best friend, and I love her, but when she got class president, and then she joined the cheerleading squad, and tried to convince me to do band so that we could do games together, she just really went over the top of the popularity list. While I'm at the bottom. Sitting in the stands for most of the night, and playing a song or two at half time, yippee ._

Sam pulled the hem of her long dress from the ground and ran all the way home, without looking back.

Once she reached her room she tore off the corsage she bought herself, for lack of having a date.

"Ugh!" Sam shouted as she threw it across the room, watching it as it landed in her bamboo trash can.

She changed into her favorite sweats and laid down on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Why Carly? Why?" She choked, right before drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next few days weren't out of the ordinary, she taunted Freddie, he gawked over Carly, Sam smacked him, Gibby walked up, she gave him a Texas wedgie, and she hung out at Carly's, knowing that as long as she was with Carly, she would be the girl next door, not the pageant queen. The second rate, dried up hamburger compared to the sirloin steak cooked over sautéed onions.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Next Thursday.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Sam awoke, ready for another day of High School.

"Ugh, here we go again." Sam grabbed a piece of cold bacon from the fridge and trudged out the door to school.

"Hey" Freddie and Carly greeted.

"'Sup Carls? Freddork?"

"Sam, must you?" Freddie pleaded.

"Yes, I must." Sam smirked and walked to her locker.

"Ugh. Why can't you be more like Carly?" Freddie whined.

"I don't know," Sam mumbled, "I really don't know."

"Soo.. Are you two going to the big pep rally today?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Freddie beamed.

Sam remained silent.

"Sam? Are you?" Carly's grin was fading.

"I don't know."

"You 'haven't known' a lot lately." Carly disputed.

"Well I'm sorry that we can't all know everything." Sam shot back and walked off.

Carly ran after her, "Ok, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you; you are spending the night tonight! Like it or not! You can see Spence's new bunk beds! He made them!"

"Ok cool." Sam agreed, to hopefully get rid of this horrible jealous feeling.

Sam went to the pep rally, and just sat there, while Carly did her thing, and finally they were leaving to get back home to Carly's.

"I'm so excited, it's been forever!" Carly shrieked happily, "I know we still do iCarly but it seems like we never get to hang anymore!"

"Yep" Sam nodded.

"Ok let's go, Spence is about to fix Dinner I think..." Carly looked around at her brother running around the kitchen with a piece of cheese.

"Ummm, Spencer?" Carly asked.

"Sorry! Mouse!" Spencer shouted, throwing his fishbowl across the kitchen.

Carly shrieked "Where?!"

Sam looked at Carly and Spencer running around in front of her.

She walked over to the door, pulled it open and the mouse ran right out. "See? Problem solved." Sam smirked.

"Oh, ok, what do you guys want for dinner? "Spencer asked.

"Ham!" Sam shouted.

"Oh Sam! Gross! We'll have salads!" Carly shouted into the kitchen.

Sam looked at Carly like she had three heads.

"Sam! Ham is bad for you! You will get fat!"

"No I won't! Give me some stinkin' ham!"

"Sam, don't get vicious! Don't you know that you are not supposed to be harsh or demanding? It never gives you what you want."

Sam had to fight hard not to punch Carly.

"Whatever, give me a stupid little salad."

"Thanks Sam!" Carly hugged her.

"Whatever."

*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*

Later  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

"Ready for bed?" Carly asked.

"Sure" Sam replied, getting off the couch.

"Cool, ok, let's roll."

"Mm-hm" Sam yawned.

"O yeah! Spencer was excited about the new bunk beds, so he's sleeping bottom bunk, and I really can't sleep on the floor with a big game tomorrow, so would you mind if-"  
"Don't worry," Sam interrupted, "The floor's fine."

"Yay!" Carly jumped up in the air.

"Gross." Sam muttered where Carly couldn't hear, "If anything's worse than a salad for dinner, it's a cheerleader that **never stops cheering!**"

"Huh?" Carly heard words, but couldn't interpret them.

"Nevermind, I was just saying I was going to change now."

"Oh, ok cool, see you soon." Carly waved happily.

Sam emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Hey Sam! Ok, Spence is bottom bunk, I'm up top, and you are on the floor? You're sure that's ok?"  
"Yeah, whatever!" Sam said, huffing and laying down on the blankets she had arranged on the floor.

"Night!" Carly squeaked.

"Yeah, night." Sam replied bitterly.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

That morning

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*

Sam woke up at 6 O'clock the next day and found a note from Carly,

**Sam,**

**Left for cheerleading practice**

**Sorry I can't cook breakfast**

**Cereal is in the cupboard! **

**Love, Carly**

"Great!" Sam rolled her eyes and grabbed the box of cereal, putting it up to her mouth like a cup, and pouring every last piece into her mouth.

She threw the box on the counter, and got ready for school.

She was leaving the Shays' apartment when she collided straight into Freddie.

"Watch it Fred-dork!" Sam threatened.

"Or what?" Freddie shot back.

"I will hurt you in so many ways, it's painful just to think about it!"

"Ok!" Freddie reassured her, fearing for his life.

"That's what I **thought!**" Sam turned and stormed toward school, she was not in the mood for Carly and Freddie both.

It was a horrible day, as Sam avoided Freddie and Carly.

She was doing great until, "Sam!"

Sam spun around and saw Freddie running to keep up, and breathing heavily.

" 'Sup dork." She replied nonchalantly.

"You going to the game today?" Freddie asked.

"Is that it? I was thinkin' about it, but yeah I don't know."

"Well you should."

Sam felt really good that someone cared about her presence, even though it was only Freddie.

"Thanks, I think I will." She smiled.

He smiled back, "Great! Carly could really use the support."

Sam's face fell. "Carly? Yeah, I know, I can't wait to see her cheering." Sam replied dryly.

Sam turned around and walked to class.

"Miss Puckett! You are late!" Miss Briggs shouted.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever." Sam rolled her eyes and plopped down in the back seat of the class.

After an hour of a boring lecture of the importance of the kilt, class was finally dismissed, and Sam was well on her way out the door.

"Hey Sam!" Sam heard as she walked out the door.  
"Hey Vance?" Sam replied to the jock. It came out more like a question than a greeting

"So, I hear you're feeling neglected.. for Carly." He replied in a know it all voice.

"Where did you _possibly _hear that atrocious lie?" Sam shouted, wondering who started that rumor, even though it was true.

"Don't worry, babe, you'll always have me." He pushed

"What if I don't want you?" She shouted.

"Well… most guys would accept a defeat… I'm not one of them!" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him with force pounding their lips together.

Sam fought hard to get out of his grasp to no avail. He squeezed her harder and made her want to throw up.

Finally he pulled them apart, but he still had Sam's shoulders firmly in the palms of his strong hands.

"Now what do you have to say?" He asked.

"Go away Vance!"

"Baby, don't be like that."

"Hey!" A threatening voice appeared out of nowhere.

"What?!" Vance shouted still not letting Sam go.

Sam pulled her leg up from the ground and kicked his stomach with force, causing him to fall flat to the ground.

He pushed himself back up and grabbed her elbows, "Why I oughtta-"

Vance was interrupted by a fist pounding into his face.

"Let her go!" The person demanded.

"What if I don't?" Vance challenged.

"Then that would be a big mistake," Said the person lowering his head just enough for Sam to be able to identify him.

"Freddie!" She mouthed, shocked.

He smiled briefly, and then quickly put a threatening look on his face.

"Whatever dude." Vance glared at Freddie before violently throwing Sam's hands at her sides.

"No!" Freddie hollered after him.

Vance shot around to face Freddie.

"Tell her you are sorry for behaving so abruptly and rude." Freddie said in a mocking tone.

"You have got to be kidding me, I have swallowed things bigger than you, and yet you waltz in here and think you are some kind of hero? Is this some kind of joke?" Vance flared his nostrils in and out with each word.

"No," Freddie replied calmly, "Tell her you are sorry."

Vance punched Freddie in the mouth, and turned around.

Sam pounced him from behind and he fell to the floor, Freddie pulled Sam up and looked down at Vance spread out on the ground.

"Look Benson!" Vance shouted in a threatening tone.

"Look Vance," Freddie mocked, " You will either A. apologize or B. wish you had. Trust me. This can be easy or hard, but either way I win." Freddie threatened.

Sam was shocked that Freddie would defend her for one, and that he was actually sounding tough!

"Whatever Benson. I'm feeling nice so I'll do this your way." Vance punched Freddie, and he fell to the floor.

"What's going on!?" A frightened Carly ran over to them, entering the scene, "I was on my way to get my pom poms for practice and this is what I find?!"

"O hey Carly." Vance flirted.

"You have some nerve to hurt my best friend and then try to hit on me!"

Sam was shocked. _Best friend? I knew they were close, but best friend? I thought I was her best friend…_

Sam just stood there, horrified, un-moving, un-breathing, completely fazed.

Carly saw Sam's reaction and automatically felt guilty, "I um mean, good friend…" She corrected, more to Sam than to Vance.

"Sam? Sam? Sam?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I was just mad at Vance!" Carly tried to reason.

"It's ok," Sam replied calmly, still obviously hurt, "I get it. Ever since you joined the cheerleaders you've treated me differently, it's totally ok. I get it."

Sam turned the corner and finally successfully left the school, she heard Carly shouting after her, but she didn't care, she knew as well as the next guy that the truth comes out in times of anger.

Sam fought hard not to cry on her way home, she knew all along they weren't best friends, so she didn't get why this had affected her so much.

She walked through her door and slammed it shut. She tore out running up the stairs to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed.

She just laid there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling, until she heard,

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you_

Sam grabbed her phone from her pocket and silenced it, looking at who was calling.

_Carly? Probably just looking for someone else to go to the stupid game today. Why is she calling me anyway? It's only ten minutes 'til the game, she should be 'working the crowd' or whatever._

Sam hit the ignore button and threw her phone down beside her.

She laid there a few more seconds until she heard her phone make a doorbell noise, indicating she had a text message.

She flipped open her phone and looked at the familiar number on the screen.

She clicked the view button and pulled up her new text.

**Sry! It was an accident! You DID kind of ovr-react… **

**Still sry. U r comin to the game rite? **

**What was the whole deal with Vance? **

**SuperCheerStar**

"_SupercheerStar"? _Sam read over the text twice debating whether or not she should write back. Finally she clicked the reply button.

**I didn't over react hypocrite. **

**You cant say 'sry' and 'over react' in the same txt. **

**It kills the 'sry' part.**

**Why on earth wud I cum to the game?**

**And lets just say, nun of ur business.**

Sam pushed send and snapped her phone shut, awaiting a reply, if she was going to get one.

_Ding dong!_

Sam hastily opened her phone, anxious to see what Carly would have to say to that.

**Who cares if I am a hypocrite or not?**

**If u told the entire school I wuz, no one wud believ u**

**Face it. **

**SuperCheerStar**

Sam looked at the text wide-eyed, she read over it three times, making sure she wasn't imagining it. Sam fumed over the text one final time and mashed the reply button.

**I don't need 2 tell anyone.**

**Im just glad im not stupid enough to be a follower of the almighty carly shay.**

**Think about it. Anyone who wud want to follow you is stupid. And why wud u want a stupid person to follow u?**

**This is the last txt u will ever receive from me. Put it on lock. **

**Save it for tht 1 day when u finally realize how stupid ur acting and want to giv me a call, and I wont be there 2 take it.**

Sam pounded her thumb into the send button and threw her phone onto her dresser.

_Ding dong!_

_Does Carly ever just give it up? _

Sam moaned and walked over to where her cell phone was lying.

She grabbed her phone and opened the message, but she knew she would not reply.

**Don't make me laugh.**

**People who follow me are very smart, theyd b stupid if they followed u!**

**And why wud I realize how stupid I am acting? im not the 1 tht starts ignoring someone just 4 a slip of the tongue**

**I think u r being a baby and need to grow up**

**p.s. mr. rowling is rlly mad u didn't sho for band. Aw by trying 2 hurt my social level u go even lower on the charts**

**SuperCheerStar**

Sam felt tears flowing into her eyes and she blinked rapidly to hold them back.

Sam looked around her room and tore down all of the pictures of her and Carly. She laid on her bed in silence for a few minutes, until finally she pulled herself up and strutted to her bathroom.

She pulled out all the stops. She smeared foundation across her face, she brushed a dusting of light pink blush on her cheeks, she covered her eyes in shimmering eye shadow, lined her eyes with dark brown eye-liner, and applied candy flavored pink lip-gloss.

She looked in the mirror, satisfied at how she looked.

She rummaged through all of her drawers until she finally found her straightening iron. She went through her hair, straightening every last strand of it, and flipped her hair twice to give it volume. She finally walked to her dresser and sprayed it from the underneath to the top, locking every hair in place, without it being stiff.

Then she rummaged through her closet to find something cute yet casual.

She found a pair of dark wash jeans, a form-fitting cobalt blue band shirt for metro station, an American Eagle belt with a heart buckle, and a black hoodie.

She looked at the full length mirror she had propped up in her bedroom, and was very happy with her image. She grabbed her shiny black purse and put on a pair of black Chuck's and walked out the door.

She looked at the over-cast sky above her, fully expecting a storm on her way to the game, luckily for her it held back until she was safely in the entrance of the stadium. She waited there for a few minutes, while attractive guys smiled and stared. Finally the rain eased up mostly and she went out to find a seat. It wasn't an easy task considering the entire student body of Ridgeway was there.

Sam shoved through the crowd and found a seat near the front, directly in front of where the cheerleaders sit waiting for their routine.

"Sam?!" Carly gasped.

Sam sat there not even looking up from her cellphone, and then Carly went to go start her routine, for it was already half time.

"Ready? Ok! Boom boom you broke it down you broke it down now build it up build it up build it up!" The girls were shouting and then the song Boom Boom Pow filled the arena as the cheerleaders jumped around to the rhythm.

"Boo!" Sam shouted, unheard.

Finally the routine was over and Carly cam trotting back to where Sam was.

"Why are **you** here?" Carly asked rudely.

Sam didn't respond she just looked at Carly not acknowledging her.

"Sam! Answer me! You said last text not last word! Talk to me!" Carly frowned and stomped her foot.

"Baby," Sam rolled her eyes.

"Am not!" Carly poked her lips out.

"Further proof." Sam replied with a serious expression.

"Don't be jealous," Carly's pout turned into a smile.

"Of you? There's a difference in delusional and psychopathic."

"Please Sam, who do you think **told **Vance you were jealous of me?" Carly smirked.

"What?" Sam demanded, feeling like just falling to the ground and curling up in a ball and staying there.

"Please. Like you couldn't have figured it out. Think about it, you were so ticked about the bunk beds, and you talk in your sleep."

Sam almost couldn't breathe, she managed to get a good breath and finally replied, "I should have known as much."

"Yes you should've. And for your information, the only reason I wanted to 'patch things up' is because no one on the squad could spend the night, and I really wanted someone to. So I resorted to plan B."

"That's not true. I am not 'plan B'" Sam inhaled deeply.

"Face it you are just another Gibby, or Jeremy. A pointless loser that no one wants to be around, and no one can tolerate it when you are around. So just leave, no one wants you here."

Sam was through listening she pushed past everyone to get to the escape of the stadium. She was walking over one row of chairs, by this time tears had welled up in her eyes and she was pushing them back so hard she was holding her breath, "Excuse me ," she pushed out when she ran into someone.

"Oh no problem it was my - Sam?!"

"Sam's snapped her head up and saw Freddie standing there looking at her.

"That's my name! Bye!" She hollered through her teeth.

"Wait!" Freddie called after her, reaching his hand onto her arm and pulling her back to face him.

"What dork?!" She shouted and broke free of his grip and stormed to the exit and went through one of the side halls leading to other exits. Once she was there alone she dropped down to the ground and allowed the tears in her eyes to fall down her cheeks. She buried her head in her knees, and sat in the silence.

"Hey." Freddie's calm voice scared Sam and she jumped.

"Gosh dork! You trying to kill me?!" She snarled.

"Are you ok?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam lied.

"Then why is your face all wet?"

Sam started crying again, "Because! She never was my best friend! And she was right!"

Freddie looked at Sam confused. "Who? What? Right about? What happened?" Freddie asked.

"Carly! She's the last person I want to talk about, so could you just **leave me alone!**" Sam gritted her teeth.

"Not until you tell me what happened!" Freddie was starting to get mad at her.  
Sam wiped her eyes and told him the whole story. Freddie just sat there with his eyes opened wide.

"That cannot be true, Sam," Freddie replied in astonishment, "And I really don't think you need to make up jealousy stories!" Freddie scolded

"It's true, here are the texts to prove it." Sam held up her phone and showed Freddie the texts.

"Wow." Freddie's mouth dropped in shock.

"That's what I was thinking," She replied sadly.

"Wow, I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, it's all true, and I can't blame her." Sam mumbled the last part.

"No it's not! Don't listen to her, she is a psychopathic jerk, do you want to take advice from a psychopathic jerk?!" Freddie questioned.

Sam laughed, "Ok, ok thanks dork. Well at least **someone **knows." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, but what if we can do better than that?" Freddie grinned evilly.

"You mean you want to help **me **do something to **Carly**?!" Sam smirked.

"Of course, no 'SuperCheer'Freak can make my best friend feel like crap."

Sam blushed slightly and looked down, she felt really good, even though it was Freddie.

"C'mon." She punched him shyly.

"It's true, now are we going to take Carly down or what?" Freddie stood up and offered his hand to Sam to help her up.

She took his hand and they were both standing grinning at each other.

"Well let's go dork!" Sam grabbed Freddie's hand and they ran out of the stadium, to put Freddie's plan into action.

They laughed, joked and made fun of each other on the way home. Most of Freddie's comments were about Sam's 'raccoon eyes' from where her eye-liner ran when she was crying.

They finally reached Bushwell Plaza and ran past Lewbert up to the Benson's apartment.

Sam was an inch from the door when she suddenly froze.

"Sam?" Freddie asked.

"I am not going in there!" Sam shouted.

"Why not?" Freddie asked confused

"Your mother is insane!" Sam told him in all seriousness.

"Chill! She's at the hospital for some germ conference" Freddie cringed at the new methods his mom would pick up there.

"Phew! Ok." Sam proceeded to enter his apartment and they sat on the couch working on his plan.

"You think it will work?" Sam asked, unsure.

"It'd be insane if it didn't." Freddie replied.

"Good!" Sam grinned evilly, much like Freddie did at the stadium.

"Well, I'm gonna head home and get some sleep, so that I can be ready to do some Carly destroying tomorrow." Sam chuckled.

Freddie laughed and said, "Good idea, see you tomorrow at the celebration party for the game! Meet outside the school auditorium! I'll bring the stuff!"

"Later dork!" Sam shouted back.

"Later jerk!" Freddie replied.

"Ow!" Freddie fell over backwards where Sam had thrown an apple at him.

Sam smiled, "Bye," And walked out of the Benson's apartment to head home.

Sam closed her bedroom door and ran over the night's activities in her head and smiled.

She walked to her bathroom and washed her 'raccoon' face. She pulled her hair up and changed into her black and green pajamas.

She looked at her clock.

_11:55?!_

She laid in bad and pulled her covers up around her and fell fast asleep.

**RIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIING!**

Sam moaned and put her feet on her bedroom floor.

She walked over to her bathroom and combed her hair before walking down the stairs to her kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and realized she was in the mood for real food. Not microwave, and not just out of the refrigerator, she pre-heated the oven and pulled out the seasonings she would need. Loving food came in handy when she wanted a good meal.

Sam poured herself into making a perfect breakfast. She had everything seasoned and cooked just right, and she pulled out a pan of biscuits when a thought struck her that made her smile,

_Carly can't cook to save her life. Finally I can do something she can't! _

Sam finished preparing her breakfast, which took her 2 hours flat. It was now 9:00, and she looked in front of her to see the freshly prepared meal she just spent her morning making. Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits, strawberries and grapes, hash browns, potato cakes, sausage and cheese balls, ham biscuits, and strawberry jello with cool whip.

Sam cleaned out the fridge, but she considered it to be worth it. She just didn't know if she could eat it all.

Then all of a sudden the door bell rang.

Sam walked over to the door and looked out the peephole.

"Who is it Sam?" Her mom called from her room.

"I don't know!" She shouted back and opened the door, shocked to see Freddie standing there.

"Umm… Hi?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! Wow it smells awesome in here!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah I just made some breakfast, want some?" Sam was relieved that she didn't have to throw away any of the food she didn't eat.

"Sure." Freddie walked in and looked at the food lying there on the table.

"Wow!" They sat down and started eating.

"This is amazing!" Freddie said, putting another grape in his mouth.

"Thank you. I like cooking, I just never cook, but on rare occasion."

"Carly couldn't cook to save her life," Freddie laughed, mimicking Sam's exact thoughts.

" I know right!" Sam laughed.

They sat in silence until finally Sam broke the silence by asking, "What did you come here for?"

"O yeah! I was going to ask what time to meet in front of the auditorium!"

"Ummm…. The dance starts at 6… so how 'bout 5:15?" Sam asked.

"Ok, sounds like a plan see you at 5:15!" Freddie waved and walked out of Sam's house and got into his silver Volvo and drove back to his apartment.

Sam just stayed at home all day finding random things to do, until it was finally time for the party.

It was 4:00 and Sam was getting ready for the dance.

She put on foundation, rubbing it in until it was perfectly smooth across her face, she dusted her cheeks with a rouge color that brought out the blue in her eyes, she put on some shining gold eye shadow, and she put on black liquid eye-liner, and put on some mascara. She finished her makeup with scarlet red lip gloss and blotted it with a paper towel and smacked her lips once.

She grabbed her curling iron and straightening iron and got to work on her hair, when she was through it was swept back into a bun on the back of her head, with strands wisping out of the bobby pins.

She looked through her closet to find a suitable outfit, until finally she found it. A Soprano Crisscross Dress, black skinny jeans, and Jessica Simpson "Auswego" heels.

Sam walked out of her house and sat down in her black Ford Mustang, she started it up and sped out of the highway pulling her black, wire rimmed sunglasses over her eyes.

She arrived at the school at 5:15 on the dot and saw Freddie waiting by the doors.

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and put them in her purple and black zebra striped tote bag. She stood up and confidently walked over to Freddie.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, in awe.

"Dork?" Sam mocked.

"Well are we gonna set this up or **not?" **Sam complained.

"Let's do this." Freddie replied.

By the time everything was in place, the auditorium started filling up with kids.

After a few minutes Carly walked in wearing the "Ruby Rox Sequined Satin Tube Dress" from Dillard's, and "Kambodia" shoes by Jessica Simpson.  
"Ew,TMC, Too Much Carly" Sam mumbled and rolled her eyes.

Sam and Freddie watched the flock of football players and all of the guys from Ridgeway flock around Carly.

"Want to dance?" Freddie asked trying to distract Sam.

"Sure," Sam muttered.

They danced for few minutes until the plan was falling into place. They quit dancing and went to go put their ideas into reality.

Freddie ran over to Carly, "Hey Carly! It's Freddie, your best friend!" He waved and smiled as big as he could force his face to go.

"Um… yeah! About that-"

"So when are we due to hang out next?" Freddie asked hyperly.

"Umm… How 'bout I get back to you **later!**" Carly hinted, tilting her head toward the guys to show him what she meant.

"I want to hang out though! That's no way to treat your new best friend! B.F.F.s that's us!" Freddie said smiling.

"Ok, you are **not **my best friend!" Carly shouted, but no one could hear over the music.

"Well then Sam is?"

"No!" She spat back at him.

"Then I must be?"

"Freddie! Get this through your head! I am not your best friend! I am not Sam's best friend! Y'all are both un-social losers! I am above y'all now! I do not need you in my life, so just get lost!" Carly shouted. She didn't notice but this whole time Sam had turned the volume down on the stereo and the room fell silent, staring back and forth between Carly and the projector screen that had the texts Carly sent in large letters.

Carly looked around and backed up, leaving the auditorium.

Sam and Freddie high-fived, and prepared to enjoy the rest of their night without Carly.

Carly stormed out of the auditorium and knew right away what she would do for revenge.

She went back into the auditorium, head held high and waited for Sam to go and get some punch," Hey Freddie, I'm really sorry about this whole thing, I didn't notice, but I had changed, and I shouldn't have done that. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, I just had to tell you." Carly sighed dramatically and started to turn around.

"Carly?"

"Yes?"

She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Sam walking back toward them and grabbed Freddie's collar right before Sam could see and pushed herself on him and put his arms around her, before he could reply. She placed her lips on his and waited for a response from Sam.

"I'm ba-" Sam quit talking when she saw Carly and Freddie making out in front of her.

She ran out of the room "Sam!" She heard Freddie's voice behind her and slammed the door of her black Mustang. She shoved the keys into the ignition and sped out of the parking lot. When she finally arrived home she slammed her door and collapsed onto her bed. The one person that understood turned on her.

"Did I do that?" Carly asked with a sly grin.

"You know what you did." Freddie tore out of her grip and ran out of the auditorium to follow Sam.

He had never broken the speed limit before, but there is a first for everything as he rushed to Sam's house, at least 20 miles over the speed limit.

He knocked on the door and no one answered. He stood there for 5 minutes and rang the doorbell, no one came. Sam's mom was out and Sam didn't want to see anyone.

"I see your car! I know you're in there!" Freddie shouted through the doorknob.

Sam vaguely heard a voice. She didn't move from her bed.

"Fine!" He shouted.

She got up and threw her shoes into her closet and put her outfit in the washing machine. She took a long hot shower and changed into a green All American Rejects shirt and blue sweat bermuda shorts.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and looked to see who was calling.

"Freddie?" She pondered aloud, "I'll send him to voicemail."

She put her hand on the end button and waited to see if he was going to leave her a message.

She held her phone for ten minutes, and then gave up. It wasn't worth it. Then finally her phone buzzed again.

She pulled it up and saw one new text message,

**It wasn't what it looked like.**

**Trust me. *gag***

Sam immediately hit reply.

**What else could it be?**

Her phone buzzed again. This time it was a call.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Sam! Ok I can explain everything!"

Click. The line went dead on Sam's end, as she had hung up on him.

"Ugh!" Freddie groaned, and a thought struck him. He ran out into the parking lot of Bushwell Plaza and jumped inside his silver Volvo. He sped up to Sam's house and pulled straight in, seeing that her mom still wasn't home.

He saw that her window was open and he climbed up the trellis that was propped several feet away from her window. He finally got to the top and jumped. He landed half in half out of her open window.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Freddie!?" She shouted, pulling him in the rest of the way.

"Hi" he choked out, coughing.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"I am so sorry!"

"For what? That I caught you making out with Carly?!" She spat, replaying the scene in her head, wanting to cry.

"No, that it happened. You don't know the full story! Please let me explain!"

"Give me one good reason!"

"Because I was there when no one else was," he replied seriously.

"That's what made it so horrible!" Sam frowned and took a deep breath.

"Ok! Carly ran up to me and apologized and I was going to forgive her, but then she looked out of the corner of her eye and next thing I knew Carly was making out with me, I promise I didn't kiss her back, and I didn't enjoy it at all!"

"Don't hand me that!" Sam was getting mad, "I saw your arms around her! Liar!"

"I'm not! I promise! She did that! Not me! Please Sam! What do I have to do for you to believe me?!" Freddie begged.

"Nothing, cause I never will." Sam started to turn around, but Freddie got a hold of her upper arm and spun her around to face him. He put his arms around her and tilted her face to his. He looked straight into her eyes and told her the one thing that she couldn't help but know it was true, "I love you, Sam"

Sam wrapper her arms around him in a hug and they kissed. She pulled away and they both grinned. They stood smiling and looking into each other's eyes for a few minutes, then Sam led Freddie down the stairs and they sat on the couch with their arms intertwined watching repeat episodes of Drake & Josh.

"Believe me now?"

"Of course." Sam smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

Freddie kissed back, and all of a sudden being "the girl next door" didn't seem so bad.


End file.
